


Dear Happy

by CharlieBlack



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBlack/pseuds/CharlieBlack
Summary: What happens when Anxiety and Prince are forced to work together in order to get Thomas in the right mindset to sing a song?





	Dear Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Charlie! This is the first fanfic I'm ever postiong online. Hope you enjoy my thoughts on Dear Happy! This can be seen as both neutral and Prinxiety since it is based on them but nothing romantic or sexual happens. This is basically a look into my head through these two idiots that I love so much.

“I missed you dearly…”  
.  
“Oh my God, I just can’t do it, I’m so sorry” Thomas exclaimed, never one to miss the opportunity to be dramatic.  
Acting was one of the few things he took pride in. Getting into a character’s head had proven to bring an unexplainable sort of comfort to him. His own troubles blurred when he was focusing on those of someone who was a figment of imagination. He couldn’t explain why but feelings were much easier to take in and understand when they weren’t his. It was like analyzing a picture somebody else had taken a long time ago. He might not have been there when the photograph came to be but the artist’s intentions had woven into his work for the rest of eternity to try and decipher. After all, wasn’t that all that art was supposed to be, a look into the soul? There were so many possibilities. A significant flaw that made this whole concept perfect was exactly the fact that the only way humans were capable of gazing at someone else’s soul was by looking at their own. In a way, the artwork became as much the admirer’s as the creator’s the moment it could be seen by whoever stumbled upon it.  
Dodie was exactly that, an artist. Her voice and her writing had a way of sneaking up to an unexpecting passerby from behind and leaving a mark on their heart that was sure to stay there a while. Thomas knew this first hand. Then why wasn’t he able to tune into the right emotions to portray? Wasn’t he an artist, too?  
.  
“Oh, the shame!” Roman, the embodiment of Thomas’ dramatics, whined, his shaking hands covering the pained expression that had settled on his face. His entire being was radiating distress. The mindpalace was filled with tension and confusion. What was going on?  
Patton was getting more and more concerned by the minute. On the one hand, he was worried about his host failing at the thing he was usually so good at. On the other, Roman’s antics were starting to scare him. He wasn’t used to the usually energetic and boastful trait to be so, how should he put it, anxious. His paternal instincts were telling him to comfort the nervous man but the pressing issue needed to be fixed first, as Logan put it.  
“Calm down there, Roman, those feelings will not get us anywhere. Try to focus on establishing the reason behind your apparent lack of inspiration. What exactly is happening inside your brain when you start singing?” Logan was yet again trying to reason his way out of a bad situation.  
“I..I don’t know! Sweet mother of Zeus, what is wrong with me?” At that point it looked like the royal was on the verge of tears.  
“I wonder” the deep and melancholic voice made everyone immediately turn to the entrance, momentarily disrupting their thinking process.  
“Anxiety, please, we’re trying to work out how to help Thomas, we don’t have time for your negative input right now.” Logic did not even try to conceal the annoyance laced through his voice. A problem had to be solved and he’s be darned if he didn’t do his job because sarcasm was getting in the way.  
“Well hello to you, too, Logan, I’m grateful for the warm welcome, you don’t need to put such an effort!” The last thing Anxiety was going to allow was for any of the others to find out that their words could get to him. He’d be as good as dead if he let his witty façade down. One would think that they would have already caught up with this and left him alone but when was life ever that simple? “What is going on here anyways?”  
“Our buddy over here is having trouble performing Dodie and Thomas’ new song” Patton explained, purposefully ignoring the darker trait’s snarkiness.  
“Well, I’m not surprised. Sir Sing-A-Lot is too full of himself to channel something as realistic as sadness” the smirk that appeared on Anxiety’s face was one of satisfaction. Insulting the other always brought a strange sense of joy to him. It made the other’s infuriating, well, everything, almost bearable.  
“Wait! That’s it! Roman represents the fanciful side of Thomas. It is only logical that manifesting a feeling as negative as sadness would be rather hard for him.” The others could almost hear the gears running inside Logan’s head as he thought of a way to solve the newly defined problem.  
“Well Anxiety does have a way with negativity, doesn’t he? Why doesn’t he try to help Roman?” Excitement had started to bubble up inside Patton once again as he sent a hopeful look towards the younger man.  
“Yes, that may actually work” A strange sense of pride took over Logic as he smiled at the other. Seeing the others use logical thinking was the closest he would ever get to understanding how Patton felt so often.  
“No way. I refuse to deal with that moron!” Anxiety almost shrieked, his expression one of disgust.  
“I second that. How am I supposed to do my job if this emo nightmare is constantly spewing verbal abuse at me?!” That was the first thing the prince had said in a while and it certainly was no less over exaggerated than expected.  
“Like you’re one to talk! You’re the one who never misses the opportunity to insult me whenever I say something!” A full-fledged war was about to erupt if no one said anything to stop it anytime soon.  
“Now, now, we don’t have any time for your usual bickering, Thomas is growing more embarrassed by the minute. Despite your usual arguments, you two are capable of working together to create something good. As different aspects of Thomas’ personality, when combined we turn into entirely different people. Creativity and negativity have often times succeeded in creating masterpieces everybody has heard of.” The logical side was desperately trying to explain himself without getting too frustrated with the two, always choosing to be as “extra” as possible.  
“No” both Anxiety and Prince shook their heads, almost in sync.  
“Come on now kiddos, do you really want Thomas to go through all of this when you could be helping our little guy?” Patton’s scolding voice contrasted with his ever-present smile.  
“When you put it that way…” Roman sighed and looked at his feet in defeat.  
“Fine. But if and when it doesn’t work out, it will be your guys’ fault” Anxiety looked like he was about to hiss at anyone who dared say anything that didn’t resemble agreement.  
“Okay, fine. We’ll leave you at it” Logan agreed and nodded at Patton to follow him out of the common room.  
“So, what do we do?” Roman asked, receiving a glare from the other.  
“What will have me interacting as little as possible with you?” Anxiety questioned, the hope that he could still make a run for it and leave the pain in the neck to deal with his own problems still present.  
“Well, we can try singing together?” Roman knew he was reaching the other’s limits but it wasn’t like he was in the best of positions either.  
“Okay, whatever. Let’s get this over with”  
.  
“Do you want to try again?” the sweet smile never left Dodie’s face. It did wonders to encourage Thomas.  
“Alright, let’s do this”  
.  
“How are we going to go about it?” For some reason, after being left alone with the regal one, Anxiety felt the energy to argue slowly leaving him. He felt almost melancholy.  
“Well, since I am Thomas’ creativity I should sing his part and you should sing Dodie’s?” Why was Roman considering the other’s opinion all of a sudden?  
“Sure, whatever.” There was no point in getting into another fight over something so insignificant.  
“Well then, go ahead” Some of the royal’s smugness was just now returning after his previous near breakdown.  
All of a sudden Anxiety felt rather nervous. As the literal embodiment of anxiety, the idea of singing in front of someone else, especially a song like that, was rather terrifying. But the only more terrifying thing was their host making a fool out of himself in front of one of his friends, so he had no other choice but to get over himself.

_I missed you dearly_   
_Thought I was nearly_   
_There forever, at last together_

Something not even Logan would be able to explain was happening in his head. It felt like he was fighting to breathe while underwater. And yet, it felt nothing like drowning.

_Is our time fleeting?_

His gaze was glued to the floor, too afraid that if he moved he would break something invisible.

_Is even meeting_   
_A healthy idea, or am I getting too near?_

Somehow, despite his whole being fighting against it, he couldn’t stop himself from looking up. It was almost like something was calling him.  
And so he did. He looked up. And the first thing his eyes found were Roman’s.  
And all of a sudden he didn’t want to fight for his breath anymore. He let himself go.

_Don't try to fight it_   
_I'm here for tonight_

Roman felt his lungs fill with water as started singing along. He couldn’t remember what breathing felt like anymore.

_And I'll be waiting for you_   
_Until we meet again_

Sadness was one of the most common emotions humans experience. There were so many different versions of it, each one more clear than the other. And yet, no one could put it into words. Definitions were at a loss when it came to the burning sensation behind one’s eyes that went hand in hand with a sort of numb pain in the chest. What a concept numbness and pain together was. So contradictory, and yet, working together in harmony. When overcome by it, the whole body responds to it. But, the thing is, didn’t happiness do the same? The lines between the two seemed so blurry. How were they so different then? They were polar opposites while being one in the same. And everyone was supposed to figure out which one was in charge on their own.  
When he looked in Anxiety’s eyes, which he felt seemed comfortingly unimportant.

_I know it's scary_   
_But don't be wary_   
_If we don't have that long_   
_Let's not waste it feeling wrong_

With Anxiety’s voice leaving him, he felt quite lonely. Like he had lost a loved one.  
How could he feel so alone when the other’s eyes were still on him? Was it possible to feel lonely alongside with somebody else?  
A heavy weight had settled in both of their chests. They were lost despite finding each other. They wanted to reach out, feel something, but they stood frozen, seemingly at their own will. And that is what scared them the most. Loneliness had become safer than love.

_This isn't the end_   
_I'm your lifelong friend_   
_Sure it's been a while_   
_But I'll be here when you smile_

Feeling trapped in their own bodies and not wanting to free themselves felt like a worse prison than an actual cage. Only that way they could feel so alone when freedom was right in front of them.

_So don't try to fight it_   
_I'm here for tonight_   
_And I'll be waiting for you_   
_Until we meet again_

Their voices molded together perfectly, forming what both of them recognized as hope. Hope that they will find a way to reach out. Hope that sadness will be able to work alongside happiness again.  
With hope came heartbreak. They felt their hearts shatter into million pieces, mixing up together until they were one mutual disaster. For them, hope meant being stuck together. Hope meant losing against what seemed to be their reality. Hope was impossible. But still, it was there and it was trying to stick their hearts together again.

_Would you mind staying?_

Neither of them noticed the tears running down their cheeks. They were too busy fighting for one last shared breath. And, come think of it, people cried both out of sadness and out of joy. So who were they to say that tears weren’t exactly what they needed to break through?

_It's getting late, but I will visit you soon_

A wave of comfort went over them. They were starting to accept their fate. Forever standing there, desperately trying to breathe together, never seeming to reach freedom. Even if that eternity lasted a single moment, they would still be stuck in it, and that was okay.

_So just try to get through_

This is when pain washed over them. They understood and now their lungs were burning. It was time to let go.

_And don't try to fight it_   
_I'm here for tonight_   
_And I'll be waiting for you_

Sometimes the only way to freedom was through forgiveness. They lost. They let their breathing escape them. And that was okay. They were okay, even though they never will be again.

_Until we meet again_   
_I'll be waiting for you_

It was time to let go.

_Until we meet again_

And they let themselves breathe again.  
.  
“I gotta be honest with you, I got really emotional on that take”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is the-diaries-of-a-nerd if anyone is interested!


End file.
